


Together

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After the war for Fódlan, and Those Who Slither have been defeated, the Queen of Brigid dreams of confessing her feelings to a certain Songstress though she is unsure if her feeling will be requited.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330760
Kudos: 33





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Got a DoroPetra fic this time cause honestly, they deserve more love

With one combined swing of an axe and a sword, the end of the war and a brand-new world was ushered into Fódlan. One of progress and fairness. The populace of Fódlan not only welcomed these changes but some countries opened trade routes to create a healthy ecosystem for their own people, to maintain the peace between the states.

One such was an archipelago state called Brigid. With the newly crowned Queen, Petra has wanted what is best for her people. Given her friendship with Emperor Edelgard, they managed to negotiate a treaty where Brigid had separated from Fódlan and from the Empire's control. Brigid was free to govern how it saw fit. Throughout this process, Petra was not alone. Standing right beside her, every step of the way was her dearest friend Dorothea.

Dorothea had stood by her friend's side throughout the entirety of the war. Always trying to lift the spirits of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force when they had fallen. Always a beacon of light to lean on whenever those days got too rough. Then when the Professor returned from her long nap, that beacon was passed onto her, lessening the burden from Dorothea. Enabling her to spend her own time with her friends and with Petra.

Now with the war over and real progress being ushered into this new age of peace and prosperity for everyone, the Queen of Brigid had one more goal to achieve before she could finally, feel contempt with her life.

* * *

"Nesi said you wish to speak to me, Petra?"

"A-Ah… Yes Dorothea. Please come this way."

Petra was taring her mind apart thinking if she should follow through with her plans or not. The thumping from her heart wants her to, but she worries what it would do to her dear friend. Petra wants to take the next step in her relationship, but she is unsure that she is worthy of her friend's affections. That was why her personal Handmaiden volunteered herself to scope out Dorothea's personal feelings. If they proved to be genuine then she would send her to Petra. If not, then… she would cross that bridge if it was needed. Thankfully, her Handmaiden, Nesiris, had decided to send Dorothea her way.

Now it was just the hard part that the Queen of Brigid had to face.

Petra led Dorothea to the Queen's private quarters in the Palace and onto the balcony her heart pounding in her chest. Once there, Dorothea glanced around and noticed that something was off. Something was missing from the usual tea rendezvous' she usually has with her best friend, but as she glanced at the Brigid Queen her concern only grew.

"Is everything alright, Petra?" Dorothea asked as she rubbed the back of her friend.

The Queen hesitantly shook her head. "I... I am not sure. But I know what I must do." Petra looked at her good friend Dorothea in her eyes, full of love and care.

The mage took one look at the Queen and smiled lovingly. "Well I'm sure that whatever you do, I'll stand by your side all of the wa-hmm?"

Dorothea was cut off as Petra, her friend and the Queen of Brigid, had pressed her lips against Dorothea's own.

Dorothea was surprised, dared to even dream that the beautiful Queen of Brigid would fall in love with the "street rat" from Enbarr. That someone would love her equally as she would to her partner. But to a Queen of a country? Dorothea never thought that this was possible.

It didn't take long for Dorothea to reciprocate Petra's feelings and kisses with a couple of her own.

Shortly, the two split apart breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"I didn't think this was even possible. You a Queen of an entire country falling in love with me, a street rat from Enbarr." Dorothea spoke, with her eyes downcast.

Petra was not having her newly lover have doubts about herself as she saw tears trickling down Dorothea's eyes. "You are not a street rat from Enbarr. I am in love with you, Dorothea. You were there for me when I was the loneliest. I knew no one, yet there you were trying to be my friend."

Dorothea raised her head, her eyes locking with the Queen's own. Petra placed a kiss onto Dorothea's forehead while wiping away her tears.

"I-If you are not believing me then listen to this. I love you, Dorothea. So much so that every time I am nearing you my heart is beating so fast that it feels it is exploding." Petra declared as she rested her hands over her own heart, feeling the heavy beating.

That was until she reached for something nestled between the fruit and cakes on the table. It was a small rectangle-shaped box made out of dark wood and polished to keep its shiny exterior. Dorothea looked on, curious of the contents inside.

As Petra held it, her hands would not stop shaking and her voice had seemed to dry up. "I-If my w-w-words are inadequate t-then... I-I-I want you to be h-h-having this."

Petra handed Dorothea the box. On it had the royal Macneary insignia engraved on it. There was also a sentence written in native Brigian, something Dorothea could not understand. She silently cursed to herself, not figuring out what it means.

Dorothea opened the small box and it revealed a beautiful necklace encrusted with rare jewels that were next to impossible to find in Fódlan and that were only reserved for the Brigid Royal family. Dorothea noticed that they were on the crown Petra wore during her coronation when her Grandfather had stepped down.

_But why give it to me...?_

"P-Petra... It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" Dorothea asked as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"T-This is a necklace that my Father gave my Mother when he proposed to her. It has been in my family's possession for generations. N-Now I am wanting to do the same." Petra placed her hands-on top of Dorothea's. By now more tears were flowing down Dorothea's eyes, only this time some of Petra's tears were joining them.

"Dorothea, it would bring me great happiness if you can be accepting this. I love you, more than life itself. You would be doing me a great honour to be your wife. "

By now tears from both Women were cascading down their faces.

"P-Petra!? Yes! Yes! I will marry you." Dorothea pressed tear stained kisses onto Petra's lips repeatedly.

"You are making me the happiest women is all of the world." Petra cried as even more tears were trickling down her face.

Shortly after their tears had dried and now Dorothea was wearing the engagement necklace, the pair laid in each other's arms pressing kisses onto each until the early hours in the morning. Each wanting this one moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna talk or anything, I'm here [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KyleCrampton)


End file.
